


Teddy Bear

by twinkleinjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Established Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, M/M, Murder, OR IS IT, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Unsafe Sex, Vampire Na Jaemin, Witch Huang Ren Jun, human (kinda) Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleinjun/pseuds/twinkleinjun
Summary: Mark smirks at Renjun, there's a dangerous glint in his eyes“You really thought you could get rid of me like that”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mark day!!

_Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_

_You were comforting and quiet_

_How did love become so violent?_

_Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_

_Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_

  
  


Renjun created Mark on a cold winter's day. His _vampire_ boyfriend Jaemin was out of town and Renjun has grown used to the slightly cold male cuddling him to sleep each and every night. So the only logical thing to do is _create_ a cuddle buddy.

Where's the harm in that? He's only creating this cuddle buddy so he will be able to sleep, jamein will understand…. _Right?_

So off he goes to find ingredients for said cuddle buddy.

Now renjun has never created a living being before and he can't afford to ask his closest witch friend because as much as they love each other it is against the law.

So he just goes off and makes a list of ingredients that he things will work

He needs some candles, specifically black candles, hopefully it'll help with the effect. Then he needs to add some sea salt and beautiful petals.

To add some spice he adds three drops of dragon's blood into the mix and to make it _even spicer_ he adds some leftover demon flesh. Okay its not weird to have demon flesh in his fridge… okay maybe it is, but its from a while ago when a demon broke into his house when him and Jaemin were getting… _steamy_

ANYWAY. He gets some honey and pours it into a cup measurement to ensure his new cuddle buddy is extra sweet.

And he gets some bones (chill its from an animal.. That will not be discussed) to ensure that the cuddle buddies structure is good enough, and finally some human hair because he actually wants a human buddy not a scary demon.

With all the ingredients for the perfect cuddle (in his words) he heads off to the bathroom to get it ready. Yes bathroom, there's no big enough bucket in his little house for a big enough living being.

He sets up his sparkly black candles (yes sparkly, he doesn't like the look of plain black) and fills the bathtub up with water.

When everything is mixed up the water looks all gross, like when you have clean water but mix a bunch of dirt, yeah its gross but hopefully his cuddle buddy is sweet.

He then gets a stuffed human sized doll that he made. It may not be the best stitching but it's the best that he could do on such short notice. Jaemin is usually the one that does all the knitting and all of that

Renjun throws out special seeds that will ensure any spells success and dimples the doll in the disgusting water. A puff of smoke comes up which usually indicates a failure. But this has to work. He's a bloody brilliant witch.

He just needs to play the waiting game.. Yeah.

He gives up after ten minutes of waiting because he's impatient like that and goes about his day or well night. He cooks dinner for himself and a little extra just in case the spell worked. He made a simple spaghetti dish since most of his energy is drained.

When he's plating up he feels _warm_ arms circle around his waist. Said arms pull him flush against their chest. Strangely enough renjun doesn't feel panicked. His spell worked! It was a success.

The creature behind him blows cold air against his neck “master, how may i serve you”

Renjun shivers as the creature noses along the side of his neck, leaving slight wet kisses against the skin.

Rejun spins around in the creatures grip and peers up at him b=from behind his lashes. He must admit that he looks very handsome and _human_ but looks can be deceiving.

“First, what's your name?” he asks more sweetly then he probably should've

Renjun fails to see how the creature's eyes darken and move down to his pouty lips. “Mark, my names mark lee sir”

Renjun squeals slightly “you have a pretty name! And you are now my cuddle buddy up until my boyfriend gets home”

Mark looks slightly aggravated by that but he nonetheless smiles and raises renjuns hand to his mouth and places a delicate kiss on the skin. “Your wish is my command master, but my I ask for your name?”

Renjun flushes, how could he forget about telling his sweet cuddle buddy his name? _Stupid_

“O-oh right. My name is Huang Renjun! Nice to meet you”

  
  
  
  
  
  


In love.

Mark is in love with Huang Renjun.

But Renjun isn't interested in him like that, oh no. he's dating Na Jaemin. Stupid jaemin.

He can’t seem to get renjun alone either jaemin is just always there hanging off of him like a leach. A stupid pest.

Tonight. Tonight he’ll show renjun that he loves him more then anything and maybe just maybe he’ll feel the same way. To make this special night even better he’ll make jaemin watch. _Yes, that’s perfect._

So here he is eating dinner with the couple. The disgustingly _cute_ couple.

Oh how he wishes it was him making renjun blush and giggle so sweetly.

He knows he shouldn't be thinking about what he saw, it's wrong but he just can’t help it. He thinks about what he saw on his second night.

_Mark is slightly bored and he’s walking around renjuns small, cute home. Looking for said witch._

_He stops at the door where he hears a whimper, thinking that Renjun is in pain he pushes the door open and sees Renjun on his hands and knees. Ass up in the air and a glass dildo pushing in and out of his slick stretched hole. He's probably using his magic._

_Mark knows that he can’t touch, but he can’t help but to grab is now a hard cock._

_He pulls himself out of his pants and strokes himself to the same pace as the dildo is going. Slow but deep._

_The whimpers and moans renjun let out are so sweet and sinful. It makes marks leak with desire._

_Renjuns form shakes and that's when Mark knows he has finally finished. But renjun doesn't stop there. Her rolls onto his back and spreads his legs, giving mark a full view of his puckered hole clenching on nothing._

_Renjun brings the same glass dildo back down and he cries out in over stimulation. Renjun jolts up when the you slides in more-_

_“Mark”_

_Wait, he doesn't remember renjun calling out his name._

“Mark!”

He is startled out of his thoughts and when he looks up renjun looks worried while jaemin looks amused.’

“Are you okay mark? You zoned out for a minute” mark stares intensely at renjun plump pink pouty lips.

He rips his gaze from the perfect lips and stares right into his sparkly eyes. “Yeah, sorry got distracted by my thoughts”

Renjun giggles while jaemin lets out an amused laugh.

Mark hates how he made that stupid vampire laugh, but itsslightly satisfied with renjun adorable giggle.

Before the lovers can get ready for bed mark speaks up”i have something for you, both of you. It's a little thank you for letting me stay”

Renjun looks shocked “oh no! You don’t need to do anything for us, really. Your company is enough”

“Plase, I insist” Renjun reluctantly agrees.

Marl leads them down to the basement where Mark is currently staying. 

“So… what's this so called surprise?”

Before jaemin can even realise what's happening, mark hits him over the head with a brick and jaemin falls to the ground with a loud thud. He’s out cold

Renjun screams and tries to flaa next to him, but marks as other plans for him.

“Uh uh baby, you’re coming with me”

Mark claps an anti magic bracelet on him, caging his magic till he takes it off.

“M-mark what are you doing?” renjun is sobbing at this point, not knowing if the love of his life is dead and what's going to happen to him.

Mark leads Renjun to his bed and pushes him down then goes and tiess Jaemin up to a chair that’s facing the bed.

He then takes long strides towards renjun and hovers on top of him.

Renjun gasps when Mark nips along the side of his neck, he makes his may up Renjuns neck, leaving sloppy marks and he kisses all the way up to his lips.

He slightly brushes their lips together before he sucks on Renjun's bottom lip, eliciting sweet moans from him. It makes him dizzy.

Mark connects their lips in a messy kiss, slipping his tongue in easily causing renjun to moan around it and suck on it slightly.

Renjun regains his sense of direction when Mark harshly bites down on his slightly swollen lips. He pushes him off with not too much force since his arms feel like jelly.

“What the hell mark! You killed my boyfriend and now you’re trying to kiss me” he’s outraged, how dare he. The stupid smirk that crawls up on his face sends butterflies to his stomach.

“Oh renjunnie, you really think that little blow to the head would kill your precious lover? And baby, you kissed me back and those sweet sounds you were making didn't sound like you were protesting. _I know you want me_ ”

Renjun flushes bright at that, knowing that Mark was right, especially about the part of wanting him. As much as he wants to deny it. 

“I-i”

Mark sighs looking disappointed, “we don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay? I can just leave-”

“N-no! You were right! I do want you.” 

Mark decides to tease him, knowing what he wants he can practically _smell_ the arousal from the smaller. “Hm? What do you want then pet? My fingers?”

Renjuns whines in embarrassment and needs “your cock! I want it so bad mark”

That's all mark needs to know before he strips renjun. He's now lying down on the bed bare.

His smooth milky thighs are spread wide and his small pathetic cock is leaking against his thigh.

Mark immediately leans down and attaches his mouth to Renjun perky nipples. Renjun shudders when Mark coats it in his saliva and when Mark bites down his breath it hits and a sweet moan escapes past his lips.

Renjun cries out when Mark pinches his other nipple. He has always been sensitive there but since he started dating Jaemin he got even more sensitive there.

He whines when Mark removes himself from Renjun's addicting nipples.

Mark runs his hands up and down Renjun’s thighs before hooking his legs over his shoulder so he has a full view of his hole. Mark looks up at renjun before smirking and leaning down.

“M-mark what are you doin-o-oh”

He licks a stripe around his rim before slipping his tongue in and toying with his rim. Renjun trembles in pleasure. Mark doesn't tease him as much as he would want he is just too desperate to be inside of Renjun.

Mark slicks his fingers up with cold lube and warms it up slightly before slipping a finger in then he re enters his tongue inside. Renjun is a shaking mess when Mark adds another finger and he hardly notices when Mark removes his tongue and adds a third finger.

Scissoring and curling his fingers, Renjun feels like he's on cloud nine. He's in bliss really. Before he can cum mark removes his fingers earning an unsatisfied whine.

“Patience baby”

Before Mark can continue to lube himself up he hears a loud groan from where Jaemin is sitting in the chair. Renjun sobs now realising that he's cheating on him.

“ **What the fuck** ” Jaemin practically growls out. He Becomes even more aggravated at the sight in front of him. His precious Renjun with his legs hooked over the disgusting freaks shoulder and tears dripping down his puffy cheeks”

“What did you do to him” his eyes are now a rich shade of blood red, his fangs are probing his bottom lip and an icy glare is in his eyes.

“Oh Jaemin, i'm just doing what he wants. You should’ve heard him begging for me to fuck him”

“No! N-nana please look away” at this point Renjun is sobbing but he still doesn't want the pleasure to end.

Jamin is slightly aroused by the fact that Renjun is completely slutting himself out to mark but also angry that it's not him that's the cause of his flushed cheeks and tears.

Mark continues on to lube himself up and position himself at Renjuns entrance. “You ready pet?” Mark doesn't wait for a reply and he easily slips inside renjun.

His warm wet walls surround his cock and it squeezes tightly when Mark pushes _deeper_ hitting his prostate head on.

“M-mark! S-so deep mmph” 

Renjun gasps when Mark hits his prostate with each thrust. He arches his back when Mark leans down to bite his neck.

His head snaps to Jaemin when he hears him make a strangled noise. He trails his eyes down and sees a prominent bulge in his pants. Renjun starts whining, wanting it in his mouth but he knows he can’t because that will make Mark angry.

“M-mark please, m’ wanna cum so bad! Please” hes practically begging at this point.

Renjun is also painfully tight, “fuck, go ahead princess” mark groans.

Renjun rakes his fingers down marks back, leaving harsh red lines as he mewls out in pleasure.

And when he finally cums, he lets out the loudest moan and gets even tighter if that's even possible. It takes a few more thrusts for Mark to finally cum inside.

Renjun is exhausted.

He startles when he remembers his boyfriend watching them but when he looks over he finds that Jaemin is out of his chair, ready to pounce on mark. When he looks back on mark he starts shaking in fear. Mark has a knife at his neck.

Jaemin creeps up behind Mark, slowly and carefully, trying not to make any noise to startle him and so he won’t hurt his precious. 

He pushes mark off of his crying boyfriends and before mark can react fully Jaemin plunges a knife deep into his stomach, pushing it down and twisting it causing mark to cry you in pain.

“Renjun! P-please, look at what you boyfriend is doing to me baby, you really want to stay with a _murderer”_

That causes Renjun to sob even more. The atmosphere is heavy. There's Renjun's sobbing, Jaemin's heavy breathing and Mark's manic laughter.

“I am your creation ren-renjunnie, remember? You made me because this _prick left you_ ”

“Shut up! You were going to kill him you freak”

Marks starts laughing even harder and even _creepier_ “if I can’t have him _no once can_ ”

Before Mark can make a move to slice Jaemin with the knife, he leans down and snaps Mark's neck.

Renjun gets up shakily and falls into his boyfriend's arms, wetting his shirt with tears. “Nana m’ so, so sorry. P-please forgive me” he hiccups

Jaemin smiles down at Renjun placing a reassuring kiss on his temple and rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I forgive you my love”

After the whole crying fest they burn Marks body and that's the end of him

_Or is it_

***

It's been a few months since the whole mistake with Mark happened and Jaemin is more protective and observant of Renjun than ever.

“Remember Renjun, i will only be gone for one night okay, baby?”

Renjun lets an exaggerated sigh slip past his lips “yes nana, i won’t create another cuddle buddy”

Jaemin flashes Renjun a brilliant smile “that's my boy” he places a soft kiss against Renjun lips before he's practically gone into the night.

Renjun walks inside and tries to clean up a bit and water his pretty plants when he gets distracted by a knock on the door.

_Jaemin probably forgot something again_

Oh how wrong he could’ve been

When he opens the door he’s horrified by the sight in front of him. _Its Mark_

The same Mark who Jaemin killed. or so they thought 

But he doesn’t have any burns or any indication of what happened a few months ago.

Mark smirks at Renjun, there's a dangerous glint in his eyes

_“You really thought you could get rid of me like that”_

  
  


_I threw you out, i didn’t outgrow you_

_I just didn't know you_

_But now you’re back_

_And it’s so terrifying how you paralyse me_

_Now you’re showing up inside my home_

_Breathing deep into the phone_

_I'm so unprepared,_ ** _I’m_** **_fucking scared_**

  
  


**Melanie Martinez Teddy Bear**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :]


End file.
